


一次拍照

by fengze



Series: Devil May Cry [5]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 23:00:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21144650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengze/pseuds/fengze
Summary: 第一次写Nero和V的车，梗来源于V的裸体mod





	一次拍照

Nero最近有了一个新的爱好。  
拍照。  
他热衷于将一切，包括很多稀奇古怪的东西拍下来，有时候在与恶魔战斗的时候，也会突然拍照，即使这可能使他受到恶魔的袭击。他想要将身边的点点滴滴记录下来，因为最近发生的事情实在是太令人难以想象了，他想，至少能有所纪念。  
这只是他对别人的解释。  
事实上，让他迷上摄影——我们姑且称之为摄影的原因其实是这样的。  
Nero，他意外得到了一部相机。前几日寄来的快递上写着Nero收，他拆开看到的就是这部相机，可他的生日并不是这个时候，他甚至都不清楚自己的生日。但地址确实是Devil May Cry的地址，他只能认为是有人心血来潮送他的礼物。  
在他试用了一次以后，他便对这个小玩意儿爱不释手了，除了不能让其他人发现他拍的东西这点有些费劲以外……  
是的，这个相机有些特殊。  
似乎是某种拥有飞行装置的自动摄影机，当然，也可以拿在手上当做普通相机使用。如果仅仅是这样，它还不至于被称之为特殊，它真正的特殊之处在于，它拍出来的照片，偶尔会出现一些，有趣的意外。  
它偶尔会在Dante捉弄自己的时候拍下Dante的照片，然而呈现出来的画面，却与拍下那一刹那的事实不符——至少，Dante从来没有穿过lady的衣服。  
那张照片上的图像是Dante穿上lady衣服，因为身形比女性小上一号，所以看起来绷得很紧，背后甚至还背着火箭筒。  
Nero特别想问Dante，你为什么穿lady的衣服，还用她的火箭筒。  
他没有问。  
因为他的叔叔，并没有穿这种东西，那不过是相机拍的照片而已。如果因为这个就冒着会被暴揍一顿的危险去问的话，那他可能是傻了，或者发高烧脑子坏了。  
但是，他还是很好奇另一件事。那么小的衣服居然能让Dante塞进去，你们女性的衣服是有什么特殊的抛瓦吗？  
这只是一个开始。  
在这个相机拍下越来越多各种各样的照片以后，他逐渐不敢让他的亲友们知道它的存在。而且，最近它拍的东西实在有点，尺度大了——即使他很喜欢这些照片，甚至自己洗了一部分出来。  
全部都是V的照片，各种角度，各种姿势，甚至……  
Nero看了看那张新鲜出炉的照片，赤身裸体的V曲腿在电话亭旁坐下，低头闭目休息。  
啧，这下更不能被发现了。  
前几天还只是裸露上身，这两天就已经完全没有了衣物遮挡，这照相机是不是要搞事啊？  
他苦恼又甜蜜地将相机放起来。  
又轻松抚摸了那张照片一下，便起身准备把照片收起来。  
“哇哦——”  
Nero被突然的声音吓了一跳，手上的照片便就在那瞬间被一只鸟儿叼走了。  
是Griffon，那只属于V的小鸟儿。  
黑发的诗人坐在窗口，手里拿着一张照片，那只小鸟儿现在他伸出的胳膊上，看来是刚刚才到达的。  
“嘿小鬼，没想到你居然有这么劲爆的照片，V怎么同意你拍这种东西的？”  
Griffon一如既往地聒噪，它说话又快声调又高，看起来总是那么的拉仇恨。但此时Nero可没有空去搭理他，他正因为被发现秘密的羞耻和被裸照主角抓个正着的窘迫而面上发红。  
V似乎并没有介意这些。  
因为他比了一个噤声的手势，然后让他的宠物鸟儿哪里凉快哪里待着去，于是Griffon哗啦啦地从窗户飞出去，嘴里难免抱怨一通。不过这跟他们有什么关系，他们要的是二人世界罢了。  
“Nero，真正触摸到的，或许比你所看到的快乐百倍。”  
黑发诗人这么说道。  
于是Nero看到面前这个诗人，将他自己的上衣轻松地脱下来，那件复杂得他都不知道怎么解开的衣服，在V的手里变得十分听话。然后他看到V裸露着他的上身，示意他过去。  
Nero咽了一大口唾液，然后抱着期待与紧张的心情站到他恋人的面前，居高临下，这个视角总是美妙的。  
他能看到恋人的头顶，看他光洁的额头，被黑色纹路覆盖着的，性感的身体。他的视线不由地在面前这个人胸口停留，真的是粉红色，和上次他撞见的一样。然后再往下，性感的人鱼线没入裤腰里，诗人的腰纤细又有力。  
“你可以摸摸看。”  
诗人见他目不转睛地看着，于是便握住他的手放在自己的腹部，让他感受手掌下肌肉的轮廓。  
“如何，是不是比看到感觉好上百倍？”  
Nero一愣，第一反应就是我裤子都要脱了你跟我说就让我摸摸？  
或许是他的神色表现得太明显了，V有些想笑，但是为了这个男孩的面子问题，他强忍住笑意道。  
“只是个玩笑，你可以做你任何想做的事情。”  
于是Nero放在他腹部的手继续也不是，收回来又舍不得。  
他可是在对方给予许可的时候，在脑海中回忆了许多关于如何让下位者更快乐的技巧。即使是第一次的时候因为新手上路不会操作，而发生了一些对他来说并不是很好的回忆[当时V可是笑得很开心呢]。  
可恶，都怪Dante。  
Nero将一切的错误都归咎于Dante看的那些书籍没有教学方法，就是这么不讲道理。  
看见诗人即使抿起也带着笑意的嘴唇，Nero不由地想起了上回新手上路惨遭车祸还要对方来引导他的黑历史。他就跟被按了什么开关一样，一弯腰用力就把面前的诗人打横抱起，抱到上床上。  
然后他站在床边开始捣鼓他的那些小宝贝，那些瓶瓶罐罐形形色色用来润滑的东西。他已经准备得足够充分了，Nero这么想着。  
“我已经准备好了，这次绝对不会让你小瞧我。”  
银发的青年信誓旦旦地说着，像是在保证什么一样。  
于是黑发的诗人把他身上最后一件衣服脱掉，那样赤裸裸地将自己全部展现在他面前。相比起对方还带着些许的羞涩，黑发的诗人实在是太过于坦诚了。仿佛在这件事上，他从来不会感到羞涩一样。  
或许，对于啊来说，性与爱，并不是会令他感到害羞的行为。而是更高一层次的，艺术与美——即使用这些词语来形容可能并没有那么的恰当。  
但是谁会去管这些呢？  
他现在不过是一个追求性与爱，要和爱人灵肉合一的普通人罢了。  
“Nero，我已经允许你对我做任何事情，而你还在等什么？”  
如此落落大方反而让Nero有那么一下的迟疑。书里的下位者好像，不是这样的反应？但是，现在的情况根本不允许他去翻阅那本教学书来验证。  
他们两个，一个全身赤裸，一个裸着上身——那是V的杰作，他在说出这句话的时候就开始脱他的衣服了。总之他们两个子弹都已经上好了，是箭在弦上不得不发的时刻，管他有什么不一样的呢？他总不能在关键时刻停下来告诉V，你这样不行的，你应该像书上说的那样。  
Nero怎么可能这么做，为了以后的幸福，他忍住了，他闭嘴了。  
他将他的小诗人按在床上，先是轻轻的吻了他的嘴唇，将那柔软唇瓣舔得水润。然后牵起V的手指，从指尖开始亲吻。先是细密地轻啄，像是舔舐冰激凌那样，一点一点，顺着手指往上。逐渐吻到手背，手臂，肩膀。  
在V的脖颈处留下他显眼又鲜艳的丰功伟绩，这似乎是每个男人都喜欢做的事情，在他的爱人身上留下标记。  
看起来V回头需要换一件高领的衣服，不过他自己或许不会计较这点吻痕。黑色的纹身中间夹杂点点吻痕，怎么想都分外色情。  
一想到这是自己的杰作，Nero就忍不住的激动。  
于是他格外地照顾了一下诗人胸前的两点——从一开始看到的时候他就十分的在意，这种颜色粉嫩的乳首。也不是说就是粉红色，只是相对来说，它确实是很粉嫩，这是什么色情的颜色。  
他满意的看着那里被他亲得挺立起来。  
Nero是不知道这里有什么特殊的，每天洗澡的时候摸都没什么感觉。但是V看起来很喜欢的样子，因为他发出一声急促的喘息，然后伸手搭上了他的肩膀。  
于是他得到了莫大的鼓励。  
书里说的都是真的！  
果然知识就是力量，书中自有黄金屋，书籍是半魔人进步的阶梯。Nero把他知道的几个关于赞美知识的句子胡乱套用了一番，反正没人会纠正他。  
他更加兴致勃勃的去研究他的体验者，似乎是打算将书上提到的所有方法都实验一番。以至于身处下方的V觉得这场情事的前戏太漫长了。  
Nero几乎把他的敏感点一一挑逗了一番，然后就再也不关心地放到一旁。  
这是什么新的调情方式吗？还是说这个男孩认为只需要这样就可以让他达到高潮？？为了抢救一下将来的幸福，他必须抗争。  
于是V伸手推了推Nero让他起来些，然后在男孩直立起身子的时候，仰躺着一脚踩上对方的腹肌。然后以脚趾轻轻地在他腹肌上滑动，再往下，蹭了蹭这个家伙早就硬起的性器。  
“抱我，现在，立刻。”  
他的表情有些微妙。  
Nero可没空去思考他的诗人为什么突然热情得很，他直接把这些全都归功于自己看的那本书。  
“但是还没有润滑，V。”  
听到这样回复的诗人像是有些恼羞成怒地看了他一眼，然后伸手去抓他的那些瓶瓶罐罐，看都不看挤到自己身上，整个腹部包括他的下身全都滑不留手。他整整挤了一瓶，然后胡乱往臀缝里抹了两把，咬着牙让他赶紧进来。  
于是Nero只能顺从的，听话地分开这位诗人的双腿，扶住他的性器试图进入。但没有扩张过的入口，他实在没有信心能够进去，毕竟他还记得那里是多么的窄小。  
随着他往里送的动作，过多的液体被挤出来。内里的软肉完全没有被润滑剂光顾过，干涩得厉害。好在Nero还是给自己的性器抹上了那些腻滑的液体。这是他对于按书上来和听V的话两个念头中，做出的最折中的办法了。  
可这仅仅是给他的进入提供了那么些微的一许帮助。  
没有经过润滑与扩张的肠道实在过于干涩，以至于Nero只进入了那么一点，就开始举步维艰。两个人都感到痛苦，以至于V开始怀疑人生。明明那两个半魔人乱搞有时都不用润滑直接插入，看起来还挺爽的，怎么他跟Nero不行？  
这种关头被卡在半路不上不下的实在难受，于是V深呼吸一下，尽量放松自己。Nero突然伸手把手捂在了V的嘴唇上，而另一只手还扶着V的膝盖弯，看起来有些试图把他的腿往胸口压过去。  
“疼的话，就尽管用力咬我，半魔人可不会计较被咬的那点疼痛。”  
于是Nero以一种缓慢的，不容拒绝的姿态往里深入，两个人额头都冒了汗珠，之前被挑动起来的欲望也渐渐消沉下去。V的性器因为疼痛和得不到刺激而开始有变软的趋势，但Nero总算是进来了。  
被完全进入了，这是V现在仅有的一个认知。  
交付了完全的信任与爱，被他的爱人进入，即使仍然有些疼痛感残留，更多的却是终于结合的满足。  
总算是进去了。  
Nero这么想着呼出一口气，因为他的小诗人这种举动完全不在他的预料当中，假使这是考试的话，他是一定要说，老师这题超纲了的。  
但这不是。  
他只能埋在V的身体里等待着被对方的身体适应，然后试探性地抽动。一开始还是咬得紧紧的，他只能慢慢来，后来干开了就不似之前那般难以动弹。  
有什么能比两个相爱的人在一起更美妙的事情吗？没有，于是他们两个紧密地贴合在一起，唇舌交缠四肢交叠，仿若一个人。  
诗人的小腿勾上了这个男孩的腰，随着他的顶弄而颤抖。这场性爱的前奏太漫长了，以至于突然的激烈让他得到的快感要更多，他的身体实在是被挑逗得有些过于敏感了。  
他不断地给予亲吻来鼓励他的男孩，期望得到更多的回应。那样地甜蜜舒服，急切地渴望着。  
Nero并没有做出他期望之中的动作。他的动作开始缓慢起来，仿佛刚才用力顶弄的不是他一样。他气息不稳，断断续续地连名字都念不完整。  
“V…V，我……”  
他开始觉得书里说的有些不妙，他真的忍不住。射精的欲望和想要更持久些让V更舒服的念头相互抗衡，以至于他下意识的要求助他的爱人。  
V并不能够理解Nero这说都说不清楚的句子在讲什么，他抽了一只手去抚弄自己的性器，然后以此到达了高潮。这导致他身上的肌肉绷紧起来，然后夹得本就在临界值的Nero直接射到他身体里。  
事后，V把Nero的教学书籍烧了，并强烈谴责两位半魔人给他灌输的，即使不用润滑也是可以干的很爽的错误观点。  



End file.
